


Ripe

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [31]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eames (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Ripe





	Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-drabble thus marks the end of Inktober <s>thankfuck</s>, Halloween’s anticipated arrival and my first foray into A/B/O trope because, well, it’s been a month of trying new things and why the hell not. 

Eames awakens feeling inexplicably barren. The mere suggestion of touch-starvation is laughable, yet Arthur’s absence, though expected, stings.

He burrows into the pillows chasing sleep, but instead stumbles into heightened arousal. Instinctively, with singular focus, Eames tucks his knees beneath himself and pries open his come-slicked cleft, needing Arthur again.

* * *


End file.
